Resurrection
by NightmareSyx
Summary: What happens if everything Peter knew came crashing down? AU, Guest Stars: Elektra, Venom, Doc Ock, Dr. Strange, Black Cat and Fantastic Four. Please review. Updated.
1. Chapter 1

New York. The epicienter of the USA some would say. With many people living in this time and place, its not like unexpected things go un noticed. Then again, when you had super powered indivisauls damaging your property, you can't help but notice.

Its not like Spider-Man meant to go through the window, destroying that shopkeeper's antiques. It wasn't his fault that damn symbiote and that damn octopus were already recking store, looking for some ancient artifact. Spidey did ask nicely if they were on a scavenger hunt and if he could help. Needless to say, their response was less than enthutastic

"Honestly, who knew Venom kept octopuses as pets?" Spidey asked himself. So, in the process of trying to save the shopkeeper and his employees, he still got blamed. It made matter worse when Octavius launched him into a young woman 's apartment: in her shower. Sure, he apologied but that didnt stop her from calling him every bad name associated with spiders...and his anatomy...and stuffing soap into his mouth.

_What could those two look for in a regular shop?_

I swung back down to the shopkeeper, apologizing once agian for the damage to the store.

"Did you know how much all these anttiques cost?" the shopkeeper barked at me..

"Uh..." I scratched my head. "A buck?" I joked. The shopkeeper's face turned redder than before. "Nothing but trouble!" He said "All you so called "Heroes" are nothing but trouble!!"

_Only The Avengers and Fantastic Four could be let off the hook, Never Spider-Man._

A cop walked up to the two of them. "Your lucky sir,if he didnt show up when he did, you might have lost more than your antiqutes." He said.

_Wow, a cop actually coming to my defense, interesting._

As the paramedics tended to the wounded, cops and firefighters doing their reports. I swung off in search of Venom and Doc Ock.

_Is my life always shafted? I didn't need any added problems concidering me and MJ had planned a lunch together this afternoon. Now I had to tell her I was going to be late, very late..._

"Bingo!" I spotted Venom and Doc Ock, running. Apparently one was holding up the other, both indivisually would have been long gone by now. They didnt get what they were looking for at the shop, because I could hear them arguing. Doc Ock turned around, for the sake of Spider-Man showing up. "Spider-Man! ggrrrr..." He said.

Spidey chuckled under his mask.

_Oh, wow._

"Grrrrrr??? come on Doc Ock, even you can do better than 'gggrrr...'" I positioned myself to tie up Ock's tentatcles.

-BAM-

_Ow...oh wait..._

I forgot about Venom. "Spider, why must you always interfere?" He asked as we hit the streets of brooklyn below.I landed a kick on him. "Come on, twinkle toes, its a superhero thing." I said trying to web Venom up.

-RIPP-

"Time and time agian you annoy and bother us!" The symboite said ripping off the webbing and, swipping at Me. I ducked out of Venom's way, only to be knocked silly by Ock's tentacle across his back. "Say.." I said gauging his two opponents. "Did you two meet on a local hookup date line, 'cause you two make one ugly couple!"

Enraged, Venom and Doc Ock then used their repective tentacles. Whipping them out, as I used every muscle in his body to avoid them. -WHAM!-

A fist, connected with my jaw, sending him reeling into another window. This time, a clothing store. I flew into one the clothing racks, With Doc Ock lifting me into the air, then tossing me arond like handball.

-WHAM!, WHAM!, WHAM!, WHAM!-

"Uggghhh..." I moaned as panic erupted around me. Blood dripped from his mouth onto his chin.

_Crap, internal bleeding_.

The store wasn't evacuated as customers and staff ran around, not out in terror. Venom was all to happy to add to the chaos. "RRRROOOOOAAAR!" Venom roared to the frightned people. They ran began falling and stepping on each other, while Doc Ock was smiling. "I've waited so long this moment.."

He said hoisting me in the air. His tentacles wrapped around my battered ribs, squeezing me as, I felt my bones creaking.

"AAAHHHH!"

_Yep, it hurt like hell.._

Like to music to Doc Ock's ears as the pressure increased.

"What's that?" I painfully said to Ock.

"What's what?" Doc Ock asked in mild confusion.

"This!" I said, using my avalible arms and legs, connecting the cash register with Doc Ock's chin.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed as his grip on Spidey was broken.

Coughing and gagging as my lungs filled with blood, I regained my groundings enough with a swift kick to Doc Ock's ribs.

_Hang on a sec..._

"Where's Venom?" I asked.

-BOOM- Against my skull

_You had to ask..._.

It sounded like a canon going off, as Venom's foot connected with my back.

"Octavius, we didnt come here to fight with the Spider." Venom said, carrying out Doc Ock.

_Honestly?... _

-THWIP-

"Really, you could have fooled me!" I webbed Venom's feet, falling on his face. Doc Ock's head connected with the floor.

"We don't have time for this!" Venom siad, shredding the web bound on his feet.

I landed on Venom's chest and fired webbing again, tying him up. "And just in case.." Spidey said webbing Doc Ock's feet, arms, hands and tentacles.

"Now you do..." I said to Venom. "Talk."

Venom's tongue shot out, trying to wrap itself around my throat.

_Close one... why isnt he with KISS???  
_

"Oops...your breath..." I said grabbing it. "Forgot about that but, please continue"

Resurrection


	2. Chapter 2

"We'll never tell you anything!" Venom hissed. "Well considering your not going anywhere for now, please do. It would break my heart." Spidey said. _Really?_

He reached into his small pouch normally where his camera would be, instead he pulled out a small sound transmitter. "I know you hate country, so In order to make this as painless as possible, spill it." Spidey said. Venom snarled at Spidey once agian. Spidey turned up the dail on the transmitter. NO noise was made. At least in vibrations not loud enough to be picked up by the human ear.

Venom smiled. "That toy won't help you Spider, we will---AHHHHHHH!" Spidey felt the symboite trying to get away from the sound but made no progress.

"Thank you Mr. Fantastic." Spider-Man said "This is a special sound transmitter, that allows me to set the dial no matter how low, enough viberations to give you hell." The symboite continued to struggle.

"FINE!!! WE WILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!STOP THAT NOISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It said. Spidey turned the dail off. Spidey surveyed the room. The people in the store were long gone thanks to a few emergency exits and crazed evacuating. Thank god for emergency procedures "Good." Spidey said. What time is it?, Oh Man... Spider-Man thought to himself glancing at a nearby clock, MJ is going to have him grilled, even if he WAS doing his job.

"We were confronted by lowly henchmen and goons." Venom said smirking. "You didnt.." Spidey said. "Oh, I enjoyed hearing their screams of mercy, begging for their souls to be spared." Venom said. "You sick..." A swift punch from Spider-Man only caused echoes of horrible laughter. Venom's horrible mess of teeth twisted into a malevolent smile. "Your much more enjoyable being that way."Venom said with glee.

"Even though we had our fun, we disposed them. Then a man approached us. His name is Travis Johnson."

_ Johnson?_ "Did he hire Doc Ock?" Spider-Man asked.

"Not directly." Venom continued. "He sent us to collect him. He didnt go quietly but once we explained, Octavius complied. He would pay us handsomely if we got the Necklace Of Zortah."

Spidey, was confused. _Ok, necklace + Ock + Venom + Johnson ????_

"Did he tell you or Ock why?" He asked. "No, he only told us to search, giving us adresses of antique shops."

"Random?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes." Venom replied.

_That doesn't make sense..._

"Isnt Johnson in charge of Szytec?" He asked. Szytec was one of the biggest charge on selling some of the lastest "imitation" gear in robotics. Faint sirens could be heard.

"Ok, thanks." Spidey said jumping to a near window.

"WHAT???!!! Untie us!!!!" Venom yelled "We gave you information!"

"I'd love to but, these people are fans of the Giants, and I'm more of a Jets' fan, so we wouldnt get along, but you guys would get along prefectly." He said web swinging to a nearby buliding.

"There he is!! Get that son of-!" The cops yelled, -POP, POP, POP- _Great, more 'Parker' luck_, Spidey said twisting and turning from the bullets "Well at least your aim is 30 seconds faster than last time! Keeping working!" He said swinging away. _Now, a vist to Mr. Johnson's playhouse..._


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Johnson sat in the comfort of his office.It was large by office standards. The black colored walls with european pantings on each side, gave it a dreary feel. The doors were huge, redwood with brass handles entering and exiting. The hardwood floor below creaked as it always has all these. A fishtank was on the left side of the room. It variations of different colored fish were a slight to behold. His desk had the normal nameplate, papers and pictures of family. His attention was focused on the wide, clear windows. The skyline of Queens could be seen. The sun was its burnt orange color, setting on another tiring day. Johnson himself was in a standard navy blue suit, white shirt and, red tie. His hair lay flat on his head, jet black. His eyes were a eletric blue, formulating plots and plans. He walked back to his desk, starting lifeless at the papers that awiated him. High on the 25th floor of his Szytec Inc. Unfortunately for him, Spider-Man could give a damn about the place.

"Gah!" Johnson said nearly falling out his chair.

"What, no 'hi how are you?' Just a scream of terror?" Spidey asked hanging upside down outside the window. Johnson face twisted into a scowl.

_Typical coorperate big man response_.

"What do you want bug?" He asked Spider-Man.

"Bug? no, no I'm an insect. I hate when people confuse the two." Spider-Man said. "I'm here delivering cookies from building to building, care to buy?"

Johnson, sat in his chair, unwavering. "I don't have time for your bullcrap, what do you want?"

_That one always works..._

"Your perfect employees told me about the necklace." Spider-Man replied. How did he-? Johnson thought. "Never hire supevillains to do a man's job." Spidey quipped. "Why do want the necklace?"

Johnson shifted in his chair. "To better help my clients, Spider-Man. We're both in the business of saving lives."

_More high and mighty crap..._

"What does saving lives have to do with that necklace? You already have the biggest robotics technology, next to Stark Inc. why to you need more?" Spider-Man said.

"Simple, Spider-Man, I want to give people more than robotic limbs. I want to give them back a part of their lives, something can't be used or installed." Johnson replied.

Spidey groaned slightly under his mask. _  
_

_Another piece of work...  
_

"If thats the case, why hire Venom and Doc Ock? If honesty is your game then why not do it legally?" Spidey asked.

Johnson stood, walking toward the window. "People have searching for that necklace for generations. If I announce that, then bounty hunters, treasurers, arcologists and my competiors would try to beat me to the punch. Having those two my job for me..."

"Makes it looks, like its any atempted search on them." Spidey said.

_Nice, this would make an alibi if they came back to him_.

"Excatly." Johnson said. "You if you don't mind I have things do to." turning to his desk.

Spidey swung away. _Oh boy, that sounds fishy, Well I'm feeling a little ill..and MJ cant help this remedy._..


	4. Chapter 4

Man was my life heading to the pits. I called MJ to let her know I couldnt make it for our lunch. She had a few choice words for me.

With that out of the way, I procceded to visit the doctor. Spotting the guys place was easy. Considering the size of his castle/apartment/headquaters. I once asked him if I could set up a spidey condo. He told me the scorpions wouldnt appericate it.

I landed on the roof and crawled looking for his window. I found him mediating by the window.

_  
Wow, How am I going to do this right?_

"Uh, Strange?" I said tapping on the window.

No response.

"Its me, your lovable assistant Wong!"

No response.

"Strange, this your father talking and if you don---!!!"

A gust of wind sucked me into the room. -WHAM- Into a wall.

"Thanks." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"No trouble at all." Strange said. He rose from his indian style sitting position. "I trust you need information from me." He said.

_Damn, was his place ever dark. It was bright outside but, in here its feels as if life never existed._

"Well, ya see Doctor, Travis Johnson is trying to get the Necklace of Zorath." I said.

"Zorath, you say?" He asked.

"Yeah, he even sent Venom and Doc Ock searching for it." I continued. "Is it bad news?"

He pondered for a bit.

_God knows when Strange thinks for awhile, its something that will always suck_.

"Not necessarily." He said. "Depends what he wants to use it for.

I sat in a chair. "He never told me, all he said was that he was in the business of saving lives.' Thats why I came to you." I said.

He stood thinking again.

"That why I came to you." I said again.

"I'm thinking for a solution." He said.

"Oh..." I responded.

_Idiot_

"Where did those two start searching?" He asked.

"At random, in different antique shops." I said."Why would it be in those shops?"

He looked at me. "He's actually right." Strange said.

Confusion swept on me..again, for the **5th** time in the past **45 min**. "How?" I asked. "It could be in those types of shops. In disguise." He said.

_Oh, no..._

"Should I do anything?" I asked.

"No, be patience." Strange said.

I frowned. I assumed he knew beause then he asked in a fatherly tone: "Something troubling you?"

"Yes. Strange, where does it come from, what does it do?" I responded annoyed.

Strange smiled.

_Ooh..creepy_.

_Ok, here comes a story... _

"Spider-Man, its starst back with the Mandarin.." He said.

"Mandarin? Old Iron sides foe?" I asked.

"Yes, 'Old Iron sides foe' " Strange said, mocking my humor. "He discovered the necklace while recovering his rings across the globe. It served as a temporary booster for them. Causing hallucinations, illusions, confusion (_There goes that damn word again._) and bad luck to the enemy. However, he began to lose less and less of his sanity the more he continued to use it. He finally casted it aside. A few months it was discovered by bounty hunters in India.With that, they brought it back here to the states."

"Where is it now?" I asked, stretching my legs.

"That information is currently unkown." Strange said.

"If that the case why would a guy like Johnson want the necklace?" I asked.

"For a profit." Strange said. "By selling that necklace, he would be able accumulate enough profits to malfunctions his machines, slowly. With that people would repeatedly go to him the acciqure parts. Thus, gaining enough money to buy out any and all prothetics and robotic companies, making him a global seller." Strange said.

My mouth hung open inside my mask. "Interesting." Was all I could say.

"So when the time comes, I will call upon you to retrive the necklace." Strange said.

"When the time comes?" I asked

"Yes, when the time comes, Spider-Man. If you discover anything let me know." Strange said.

"Ok then." I said, hopping out the window, web-lining to the nearest building

_So now I'm spposed to sit quietly by until something happens._..

_Nah...This is time for me to do some digging of my own._.

Unkown to Spidey a certain assassin watched his vist with Strange.

"Yes. Just like you said sir, he went right to him. No he's gone now. Should I follow? Alright."

Elektra followed our webslinger all the way home...this was going to be fun...She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

She watched her prey from his window. Even she thought he would not be so carless and allow her to tail him all the way home. He should be nervous.

* * *

_Ok..._

I shivered.

Ever have that feeling your being watched? I was damn close to it. I sat in the living room, near my small office. Desk, computers, shelfs, papers and books. I checked over my shoulder numerous times before I came home. Making all sorts of twists and turns. Zigging and zagging, just in case. My spider-sense didnt alert me of anything odd. Dressed in swim trunks and a Arrowsmith shirt. I tolled in front of my PC, trying to find info on the Necklace Of Zorath. Google wasnt any help. To think millions of people search for things everyday and I kept getting porn sites..._porn sites_.

_Were people that lonely, shallow and, sick? Then again, I fought kelptomaniacs that made me their obbsession... ok, maybe porn is needed.._.

Then I went browsing on Wikipedia. I actually got better results.. "Lets see..." I said typing in. 'Zorath.' "Zorath was a small epygitian kindgom, outside of present day Mumbai. Known mostly for their enslavement of men..."

_Should I even keep going?_

"It became a powerful kingdom under Queen Kelzora Tashiba. It held strong trading relations with the small colonies around it. Using rivers to mine for gold."

_Nice. If I could mine for gold, I could pay Stark rent..._

"The queen always wore her necklace made of black diamonds."

_Too easy. Black diamonds, that could be why Johnson wants it so bad._

_Then again I felt Strange skimped on some details._

"Whenever in possesion of the necklace, Queen Tashiba tapped into its full power. It is said whenever she became enraged, the necklace glowed different colors as warning. She could erect pyramids and statues of herself with a flick of the wrists. If she cried, floods would harbor onto enemy kingdoms. She once became so enraged, that shee caused a sandstorm so wide it took out everything within a 8,000 mile radius. It could be used to dispell enemies, create illusons, cause confusing (--) and hallusions."

_That's was Strange told me_.

Over time, the necklace caused the queen to slowly go insane. She kept rebuliding kingdoms but distroyed them as well."

_Power mad queen._

"She was convinced of wrongdoings of her by her own family and had them excicuted."

_Geez, talk about being paranoid._

"In the end, when she traveled to India (in the 1940s) she buried the necklace in. It was discovered recently by bounty hunters Jason Martinez and Stacy Marie McClean. They discovered it while hunting drug trackifers and, while sreaching their base of operations." Then the picture of the necklace came on. It looked like a normal necklace, black diamonds and all. Like picking a needle out of haystack.

-CRASH- The window was shattered.

"What the-?" A boot met my face. Then my ribs and my crotch. "Ahh.." Who the hell?" I said grabbing my friends. I looked up.

She wore her alternate black top and skin tight pants.

_Leather?..._

Her deadly sais were at her sides and,her black hair was tied in a ponytail with the trademark red ribbon.

When not annoying Daredevil, she was trying to kill me. Elektra Natchios.

"Pleasure seeing you here." She said smuggly.

Then the grim realzation swept my face. _She seen me..._

Jumping into the air, I kicked her. She landed into the bookcase, with my philospsy books falling on her. She rolled, throwing those damned sais at me. "Ugghhh!" One caught my shoulder, the other barely missed my neck, which is saying much because she is an assasin. A fist greeted my ribs once more. She ran up, on top of my head, filping enough to kick my back. Then she ran up the stairs.

_Damn..._

I jumped up the stairs clutching my ribs, cutting off her path. Giving her a jab as a warning, she stumbled down the stairs.

_Owww...I did I do that?_

She looked up, wipping the blood from her nose. She lunged at me, like I was her next meal.

_More like, pork and beans...beans?_

-CRACK-

_My jaw_

-CRACK-

_My leg..._

-CRACK-

_That place I use to sit..._.

Ok, she was really testing my sanity. Why, attack me? For the information on that necklace? If that was the case why not download the info?

She lunged and me again. I caught her, she tried to spin around but my weight sent her down

I pinned her down on my matteress...My hands tucked around her arms. My legs blocked hers.

_Oh boy, If MJ came home now.._.

"Who sent you?" I asked. Her eyes remained cold.

_If looks could kill..._

"Isnt it obvious?" She said.

_Johnson..._

"Why?" I asked.

"He knew you'd go snooping. So I followed." She said.

Holding the floppy in her hand, she winked at me.

"Wait how did you sneak up on me?" I asked.

She smiled. "Help from a friend."

_ From a friend?_

The black tendrills wrapped themselves around my arms and legs.

"Brock...How?" I said.

The symboite moved over her toned body, it became her standard red costume.

_Duh, no wonder I couldnt sense her._

"We all enjoy hunting you, no matter what body we take." The symboite said.

"What your employeed by Johnson." I joked.

"No, Elektra wanted to hunt you. We wanted to assist. But its not over, its never over."

Elektra smiled

_Crud..._

Elektra moved in closer, somehow I felt uncomfortable...

Her lips were inches from mine. Her breath was cold.

_Very cold... _

"I'm wondering, is Elektra home?" I asked

I regretted asking that...


	6. Chapter 6

Damn symboite 

_It/she just layed there watching me._

"Your sick." I said

"I have you to thank for that." Elektra/symbiote said. "Doing what you did to me those years ago...It hurt."

_Ok, Why was it telling me this?_

_Wait..was it sad?_

Elektra/symboite glared

"This necklace can give me what nethier You, nor Brock or Garagan can...enternal bliss."

_Oh boy, it was PMS-ing on me...really PMS-ing_...

"That why you were so egear to help Elektra. You wanted a solid body." I said.

"Simple, Petey." Elektra's normal reserved eyes felt like a thousand burns suns.

_I dont understand.._.

Cuddling to me wrapping her arms around mine, I felt angry

_Why did it want me so bad?_

"Your a parasite. I'm not Cyclops. You cant use me.." I said.

She curled up to me.

"You never knew..." Elektra said regaining control

"Knew what?" I asked.

"The symboite more that an living thing. It was a "she" You were her first." Elektra said

What? I...

"Your joking." I said

"No thats why I'm speaking to you." Elektra said "You never understood. She started developing feelings for you. She saw every part of your life. Wanted to be a part of it. To her, its was amazing."

_The back of my head started to hurt_

"However, she bonded to you. She wanted you to her it."

It?

"It?"

"Yes, remember, this symboite is unique. She was dubbed insane by her "peers" She wanted t bond with her host, not take over." Elektra said.

_I felt a wave of gulit..I was the equivalent of a bastard ex boyfriend._

"But, she tried to take me over." I said.

Now I knew why she "went" to Brock.

"That necklace will be hers." Elektra said coldly. "She wants her own body but, she wont kill you..."

_Talk about hell..._

Elektra hugged me gently, her lips grazed my ear.

I turned my head slightly. Her eyes were gone. Now only the symboite remained

"I will have you back." She said. "NOW!"


	7. Chapter 7

_There are days when it feels like the world is against you and no one wants to let you be yourself. Like Frankenstein, you can be an outcast -- feeling trapped by the world's perceptions or expectations of you. You just want to be free to be you -- and somehow have it be possible to be liked for that and not shunned. ...Frankenstein, just be yourself. Make the world accept you and grow. Don't try to fit in to a mold you don't like_.

That's what going through my mind right now

_NO!_ The screams it envolped me.

_How was I supposed to know that damn thing had feelings. Well..it DID want to be on me 24/7..._

Elektra had me pinned to the bed, meaning the symbiote was having it way with me...wait..that doesn't sound right...

"Ah! No!" I screamed,

That blob of black enveloping me like _I was her ex...well that's technically true.._.

"Well Peter, you won't just belong to Mary Jane anymore, she'll learn to share.." Elektra/It/She said, mockingly.

"You don't need me!" I yelled "There are others!"

"But they don't make me happy, like you do. Cant you understand?! I am your everything!" It said. "Nghnjdj-" It was in my mouth...

_OH HEELL NO!!_

-WHAM-

Struggling under Elektra, I manged to get a little bit of space allowing me to headbutt her sitting up.

"Get off me!" I ran downstairs, looking for something to make noise with. Ah! I tried moving towards the small stero system in the living room but suit stalled my movements. Not there it said in my head. It was controlling my limbs, heading toward the window. NO!

-BOOM-

Oh crud... keep forgetting people who wanna kill me. Elektra loomed over me, binding my hands behind my back, with part of the suit still on her.

"I just want you lo-"

-CRACK-

My foot or what wasn't bonded with the suit manged to kick her in the stomach but it bonded with that part of her suit.

_Idiot. That was REAL smart. Where the hell is Matt, Tony, Steve, hell even LOGAN at a time like this?_

Elektra stood up smiling the widest evil perverse grin I've EVER seen on her and if she's smiling, you know I_ really _messed up.

"It's ok. Love taps, love taps..." She kept saying.

_Stay down!, bi-_

Damn...

It won.

"Yay!, we can be a family!" Elektra squealed

_Why?..._

**_Don't worry Peter, I'll always be here..with you..for a long time._**..

"Family..." Elektra said.. kneeling down, that grin of evil. Her head was lowering...

_OH sh-_

I passed out right before that kiss connected...lucky me, huh?


	8. Update

Heya! I'm writing the next 2 chapters, so they'll be up in another week! See Ya! 


	9. Update: part 2

Hello there! I posed a little update about this story...which I haven't been able to finish. That's because, well I have and pratice during the week and my wireless internet is gone TT! However, I'm also working on and New X-Men/Runaways and, Angel fics so those are the reasons I havent posted this story's conclusion...which will be one &$$&$ HUGE page. So, bare with me...agian... 


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, this is interesting. Here, I sit in my bedroom, not unharmed but at least no broken bones, though I did suffer some unimaginable and mentally scarring things with said symboite that I rather not think about/revist. _

_Oh? Your here..it hasn't been that long seen you've last since me. Elektra and her new best friend, the Venom symboite followed me home and ambushed me on orders from Johnson. All for a damn necklace..._

-_CREAK-_

_Ahh, crap..MJ's home. I hear her walking in,greeting Jarvis (Avenger's butler) and entering the elevator..the secret elevator to our apartment. _

_Naturally, as my luck would have it, she would see the messed up living room and bedroom caused by my and Elektra's "friendly" talk._

"I'm home." MJ says.

_I roll my eyes, dreading what comes next_.

**Maybe you should hide...**

_Shut up_

_Oh, did I forget to mention the damn symboite ACTUALLY bonded with yours truly?_ "

You know it w--PETER!!!!!" ...She must have seen the living room. Stomping up stairs, I knew how much I wished hell froze over. "Peter...don't tell me.."

_Oh no, she's semi-angry._

I rise from my seated postion and hug her. "Who was it this time?" She asked.

_And yes, she amazing espically when she's angry._

_I try not to look in her eyes, because if I do, she use her magical guilty powers on me._

"Uh, I was just joshing around with Logan. You know how we supertights get antsy." I joked.

She sighed "Fair enough. Are you going to track them?" She moves toward the dresser. "No, Like I said Logan's got it covered." _Man, you'd think by now I could hide my "concerned" tone of voice._

"How was your day?"

"Not bad." She started to change.

_That I'm NOT describing to you, she's MY lucky (or unlucky) wife_.

"I had a few problems during my photoshoot today." "Really?" "Yes, you know Mary Walker..." Oh crap..Typhoid Mary.."Did she h-?!" "No, she didn't hurt anyone. She threw a tanturm about not having the 'right' set of clothes for her shoot. And procceded to make everyone's day a living nightmare." MJ said.

**Speaking of nightmares..**

"No!" She jumps starled "No?"

_THINK OF SOMETHING PARKER!_ "I mean 'No!' I wanted to plan a special dinner for you later but I couldn't fix or buy dinner for you. Sorry, about skipping lunch earlier."\

_...No response..Oh shit...Um, um...um.._

"It's ok, Tiger. I heard about Ottatvius and Brock."

Phew! "I'll cook tonight." She said. I make my way toward the shower. "I may go out on patrol, later tonight." I say as I climb into the tub, including the soap and rag.

"Don't forget to wash behing your ears and your bal-"

"I KNOW!"

**_You wash your balls? That must be...tiresome..._**

_My eyes go wild...Elektra's still in the apartment! _

"If you hurt her." I turn on the water to drown out the co-

"YEEOOOWWWSSSH!"

_Forgot to set the water_.

"Honey! You alright?" I hear MJ from the bedroom

"Yeah! Just forgot to set the water!."

**You must be so forgetful, not telling Mary Jane she has an extended family..**

I find, though telepathy from the suit, I could communicate with Elektra.

_Shut up! If you go near her.._

**You'll what, tell her you re-bonded with us, that Elektra...**

_SHUT UP! Where is Strange?!_

**Not here, not ready. Just relax, Pete. If anything goes wrong...well...**

_I feel the tendrils creeping up from their hiding place..on my person..._

**Well, you'll have to tell her sooner or later, maybe never..wonder how that would drive you mad...**

_I sighed, women..they will ALWAYS get the jump on me. I sensed Elektra popping from the tiles..._

_Wait, when could the symboite do that? I knoew it could become invisble but, merge with..Yes, it's a new trick. Elektra said It's very handy for...jobs...then agian it handy for this,too. Now, your thinking "I know the situation is bad but Elektra is HOTT! Damn you, Parker!" Yeah, see that what I would be thinking as well, if you were Deadpool.."_

"What the-? Don't talk about me!"

_GAH! Who said that?_

"Me, you jackass! How dare you cause me to break the fourth wall...in a fanfic!"

"Who the-?" I turn my head toward the side wall and there he is...Deadpool...Wade Wilson...cutting a hole... in my bathroom wall.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Well, pasty-face, I'm not even supposed to be here! But as idiocty strikes, I'm there to laugh! So, you caused me to do this..to your wall!" Wilson said "Just for that, I'm going to annoy you, like I annoy Cable! Besides this fic was getting interesting. I felt bored. Do you know what it's like waiting 30 days between now and my book? I get kinky, plus Elektra is here and, that would make you one lucky son of a-"

**NO! He is ours!**

"Yeah, Wilson you can have him a-." Elektra started to say, _who's drapped over me, mind you_.

"Fricken No! It's going to be--"

_He's looking AT me...Oh...my...God_

"Stop that!" I scream.

"So that why they call you 'Spider-Man' Ha! That's impressive..." Deadpool blabs."Ladies and Gents, this fic just got more interesting..and crazier! Even by my standards!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello True Belivers! Why in the blue hell am I talking like Stan? Anyway, welcome to the fic, I your host Deadpool will be guiding on my journey to said fic. Ya' see it all started way back when I was anonymously contacted for a job to retrieve a necklace. The pay was more thawn enough to entice me...hehe..entice. Oh, where was--Oh yeah. The pay was more than enough for me. So, I'm in the big apple trying to question people of its wearabouts. And having no such luck. People yell all sorts of colorful things to me...man this town is great..._

"Let see...west of Mahattan...nope..."

_Hmm..I knew this was going to be difficult but..._

-THWIP!- THWIP!-

_Ooohh..It's Spidey!_

"HEEYY!!!" ...--

_He's mumbling to himself, wearing a strange costume and, swinging to..somewhere. Maybe I can give my Ravencroft Asylum card, they've been looking for new patients_! _So how do I fin?-_

_-LIGHTBLUB-_

_-TWEET-_

"Taxi!"

_I hate these NY Taxis..yellow..makes me think of food, considering I haven't eaten since I've gotten here._

"Can you follow Spider-Butt?" I ask the cabbie.

"Sure, just pay me the right fare." He says. "Then awaay we go!"

* * *

_God..this thing is annoying me_.

**Stop fighting, we're only thinking about your best interest, Peter..**

"Sure, you want the necklace to become corporal, Elektra wants to give it to Johnson. Where is MY best interest?"

**With us... There's no need to get rid of us, we can make your and MJ's life easier..**.

"By using her as a host? No."

**Peter, we can all be happy. Me, you, MJ, Elektra...Speaking of Elektra**.

"Your staying with her?"

**Yes, we've come to an agreement.**

Oh, HELL NO! Elektra is bad enough under normal circumtances but, with you stuck to her, HELL would open.

"Besides, Matt would kill me...And, here we are..."

_The Baxter Building, home to the Fantastic Four._

**You won't get rid of me...when this is over, you won't WANT to get rid of me..**

"Says you.." I land one of the windows, taking a peek inside. Empty. Getting in this place wouldn't be easy, so..I put out my cell phone.

_Wait..you thought I would sneak in, damage equipment, get into a superhero slugfest and leave without answers? Who do you think I am?..Hmm, I just got a tingly feeling._

"My Deadpool senses are tingling..great scott, I think he's stopped!"

"Uh..what?" The cabbie says.

"Okay let me off. So how much?"

"$25 Hey we're at the Fantastic 4's buliding? You want an autograph?" The cabbie continues.

"Uh, yeah something like that." I hop out the car, leaving the cabbie a tip.

"What's this?!" He yells.

_He must love my tip._

"It's Canadian money! Keep it!"

_So, Spidey's at the FF's not-so humble home. Must be collecting bugspray the way Superman collects kyrptonite.._

* * *

_I__'ve been here before, the FF's lab still has that mint fresh smell. Creepy._

"Well, Spider-Man, as far as I can tell, this is nothing new." Reed Richards, leader of the Fantastic Four, big brain and all, said.

_Being in a tube is never easy, espically when your naked..The symboite was in a vile, concidering the work that was done to get it off in the place was painfull._

"It communicates with me, telephtically. It wants to be corperal." Richards is one of the most smartest men in the planet.

"If I had ta' be a pile of goo, i'd wan' that necklace too." _Bem Grimm, the ever-lovin' blue eyed Thing. Always the sane one, well not if you count Sue Storm, of course._

"But using the necklace is out of bounds." Richards said "The symboite is a parasite, it needs a host, it can't be stable on it's own."

"Well, that's what it's been telling me.."

_Not to mention the power it has..._

"Even if it could become whole, where would it go?" Ben says

"Hell if I know." I say

"Well, thank you for coming to me Spider-Man, If I had time, I'd do research on this manner and this interesting theory.." Richards said.

"Thanks for getting it off me." I said.

"Uh, stretch, can Spidey put on clothes now?" Ben said.

_Opps, forgot about that. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something moving slightly in the shadows...then it hit me.._

"Elektra!"

_'It' moved toward Ben._

"Eh?! What The-?"

"Ben! Don't worry I.."

-CRACK!-

_That was the sound of Mr Fanstatic's jaw meeting Elektra's foot. She's jumping like a jack rabbit, keeping The Thing off-balance, while he smashes thhe equipment..and..test tubes!_

"BEN STOP!" I screamed through the glass.._like he can hear me_.

"What? Can' ya see I'm trying ta bring down the lady!" He says.

"Where is the necklace?!" Elektra yells at him.

"We don't know nothin' 'bout no necklace!"

_They're fighting in a small, cramped part of the room, full of...bio-chemicals...This is the point where I'm banging on the glass but, can't crack it...I need a mircale..._

"Ohh, is this the bathroom, 'cause I REALLY need to open the floodgates and...oooh! A fight, plus sum naked dude in a tube!"

_Wh- Oh no...Deadpool...-sighs-_ I look up and say to the big man upstairs

"You must be swamped and this is short notice..."

"Well, I heard necklace so I don't need to put two and two together...IT'S PAYDAY!" Deadpool says as he jumps into the fray.

_My life somehow, just got a million times worse.._


End file.
